


he sees in shades of blue

by supermassivehomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya has trauma!, College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, bad dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassivehomo/pseuds/supermassivehomo
Summary: When Byakuya needs a boy on his arm to prove himself to his family, Naegi is the one selected. Neither could have predicted the outcome to a simple lie.





	1. Prologue : Odd Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> A fake relationship fic! Yeehaw!

"Don't bother speaking yet, I'm not done with my explanation," Togami commands, arms crossed and eyes piercing into Naegi's.

"I... Am a little confused. Why do you need a fake boyfriend? And why does it have to be me?"

"You wouldn't know this due to being a commoner, but in the world of talented and rich people, you need to show your dedication at a young age. It's nearly our annual New Years reunion, and if I show up without someone on my arm my father will assume I'm not serious about inheriting the family position."

"And, why me? Figured you'd go for someone more proper, like Kyoko?"

"One, my parents know that I'm not exactly interested in women. Two, the reason I chose you..." He hesitates. "You're... nice."

Makoto blinks with surprise. "Oh.. thank you Toga-"

"Also, Frankly, you're a total pushover. More an obedient dog than a person."

Naegi bites his tongue and smiles tightly, repressing the urge to complain. "Well, happy to help!"

Togami rolls his eyes but nods briskly. "Right. Well, for the conditions, a week at my families mansion, you will meet my family, act as a serious partner, pretend to be sophisticated and rich, and after that week you never have to stand next to me again."

"Huh. Okay, I suppose that's alright," Naegi says despite his better judgment. How bad could it possibly be?

"A few extra ground rules, in case my family asks, because they will, we've been together for about five months. Also, kisses around my family are necessary to forward the illusion."

Naegi sputters, cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "Wait, I didn't agree to kiss you-!"

"Well you're gonna have to, Naegi, no five-month long couple wouldn't kiss one another, especially around my family."

Naegi takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he looks back at the expecting man. "Fine. I agree. Any more information I should know?"

"Well, I'll have to tell you about my siblings and the rest of my family, and we'll have to do something about your... unique wardrobe. I'll give you a weeks worth of suitable clothing, mainly button-ups and black pants." Togami hums. "Look at the snow outside." 

Naegi does as he's told, glancing at the falling snow and smiling softly. He hears a small click and looks at the other curiously. "Did you take a picture of me?"

Togami rolls his eyes. "Grow a brain, Naegi, in order to be a convincing couple I must... there we go," He turns his screen to Naegi, showing that his candid face now settles as the taller's phone background. 

"Does that mean you need to be my background too?" He asks, pulling out his phone. Togami plucks it from his hand and takes a picture of himself, and Naegi watches in disbelief. When he gets his phone again, the background is a picture of the man with a completely deadpan face and his hand showing a peace sign. 

"This... Is not like you, Togami."

"Exactly. My family would never suspect someone I'm not actually with would have such a... casual photo of me."

"Well. I guess we should talk about your family?"

"I suppose so yes, let us sit."

* * *

 

"Your bags are all packed and in the trunk, you sure you have everything you must?" Togami asks, hand placed on the upper part of the open trunk. 

"Yeah, That's it. 'M surprised you're driving yourself, no fancy limo?" Naegi asks. 

Togami shuts the trunk. "Figured it'd be easiest to drive ourselves that way if you have any last minute questions, you can ask." He walks to the passenger door, opening it and gesturing for Naegi to sit. 

"Ah.. Thank you?"

"Figured it'd be best to get into character now," He mumbles, closing the door with pursed lips. At the beginning of the car ride, a silence settles upon them. The thing that most sicks out to Naegi is the fact that the silence wasn't thick, nor awkward. Instead it's almost comforting. Togami's fingers tap gently on the steering wheel as his glasses rest on his nose, hair perfect as always, 

Naegi rests his elbow on the window, leaning his head onto his hand. 

"How long is the car ride to your dads house?" he asks, turning to look at the other. 

"About four hours."

Naegi snorts, eyes widening. "Oh boy."

"If you want we can stop at that gas station and I can... I don't know, buy a candy bar or soda or whatever you enjoy."

Naegi feels a bubble of disbelief, studying the look on Togami's face. 

"That's... very nice. Thank you," He mumbles as the taller pulls into the gas station. 

"Eugh, don't ruin it."

They walk in together, despite Togami looking like he's never been in a dirtier establishment. Makoto reluctantly picks out a packet of M&M's and a mountain dew. 

"You know I can pay you back right?" He says as they near the counter.

"Nonsense," Togami takes out his credit card and swipes it. "Think of it as a gift."

The cashier hands him a receipt and gives them a small smile. "Have a good day boys!"

Naegi tears the M&M package open the second he gets into the car, hearing Togami sigh beside him. 

"Want an M&M?" He offers. 

"No no, I don't like... cheap chocolates." He huffs. "Plus I don't think I'd like a chocolate so widely known."

"You... have never had an M&M?" Naegi gaps, looking at the driver with wide eyes. Togami blinks. 

"No, I have not. Most of my chocolate originates from France or even Germany." He glances at Makoto, who's palm is open offering a red M&M. 

He shifts his gaze back to the road. "No."

"C'mon, Togami, what are you, some kind of chicken?"

Togami grits his teeth and grabs the M&M from Naegi's hand, stuffing it in his mouth wordlessly. Naegi watches as he drives and chews slowly. 

"It's... mediocre."

"Yes, Uhuh, me as a candy!"

* * *

 

"Naegi,"

"Mngh?"

"Wake up you plankton, we're five minutes away."

Naegi lifts his face from the window and brushes of his white button-up. He chugs the last few drinks of mountain dew and checks his hair in the mirror. 

"Any last questions?" Togami asks as they pull into the driveway. 

"Nope, I think I'm ready."

They exit the car and as they walk to the doorstep, Togami offers his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Naegi reaches his hand out to intertwine their fingers. The shorter notes that his hands are warmer and softer than he would have first thought, and his fingers close over his hand comfortingly. 

Byakuya knocks on the door, three confident bangs. The door opens, a man standing there. His face settles in a fully neutral expression. 

"Welcome, son." He shakes Byakuya's hand- and odd reunion for a father to his son, Naegi notes. "And I suppose you are my sons 'Beau'?"

Naegi nods and shakes the mans hand. "Good evening, sir, I'm Makoto Naegi, pleasure to meet you."

Both the Togami's smile in approval, and Byakuya gives Naegi's hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement. His father steps aside to welcome them into the house. "Now seven of the fourteen siblings are here- Byakuya, posture, this isn't a zoo," He mutters. 

Byakuya straightens his back and his face solidifies. Naegi hears calm talking from the next room, and braces himself for a week of stiff conversations, aggressive insults, and maybe the fanciest house he's ever seen. 


	2. kilig - the feeling of butterflies in ones stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes  
> I see a little house on the hill and children's names  
> I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray  
> But everything is shattering and it's my mistake'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW pls support me im pouring my soul into this gotdamn fic

Being introduced to a few of Byakuya's siblings has been written down as the most nerve-wracking moment of Naegi's life. 

He stays polite, hand shakes and tight smiles. The men judged him to see if he was a fitting partner for their brother, and the girls gushed about how cute and pocket sized he is. 

"Byakuya, since you drove, do me a favor," His fathers voice rings above his daughters grovel. 

"And what may that be?" He asks, turning and naturally adjusting his posture. 

"Run to the nearest market and grab the items on this list," He hands him a folded piece of paper. "We need these for dinner, you and Mr. Naegi can drive down and gather them with haste."

Makoto waits until they're in the car again to speak. "If you don't mind me asking.. Is your dad like that all the time? Ultra-formal and weirdly cold?"

"I do mind, and yes, he has always been this way."

Naegi bites the inside of his lip, searching the profile of the other man for some sort of human emotion. 

"Does it bother you?" He asks.

Silence. 

"That's a loaded question."

* * *

"Naegi-kun, pass the salt please!" One of Togami sisters asks, smiling at him sweetly. She looks to be in her teens, maybe mid-highschool. He does as he's asked, and the girl gives him a wink. 

"Calm down Haruka, he's Byakuya's boyfriend not yours," a brother laughs, a small chuckle arising around the table. 

They're sitting beside each other, and Byakuya stays mostly silent while the others make small-talk around him. 

Naegi doesn't know how exactly to classify when the taller is being 'weird'; he does know, however, definitively that he's been acting odd since their brief exchange in the car. 

They both finish their meals relatively quickly, and are excused to Byakuya can show him the acres they own behind the house. (Makoto thinks it's an excuse to show off the money they have.)

When they're alone once more, Byakuya silently leads him through a trail surrounded by trees. Naegi is a step behind him, watching as the taller looks around at his familiar surroundings. 

"Where are we going?" He finally asks.

"No clue."

Naegi's eyebrows raise, "What do you mean?"

"We're just walking," He pauses, hands in his pockets and eyes cast upwards. "I used to climb trees here. Alone. I'd just climb and climb until I could see the whole forest from a single branch. Makes you realize how small and purely worthless a single human life is."

Frankly, Makoto doesn't know how to respond. 

"I wasn't allowed to climb trees after age eight. It was like the ever so fleeting childhood was torn from my grasp. Growing up for me wasn't a process, it was an aggressive shift."

"I'm... sorry."

Byakuya snorts. "Don't apologize for something you have no control over. That's a cowards gamble."

"Why are you being so open with me?" He asks, noting the others slight turn in his direction. 

He hesitates before he answers, "You're not likely to repeat any of this. Plus it's not like I'd ever get another chance to talk about this."

Naegi takes a step towards him in confidence. "You know you can talk to me right?"

"...How disgusting."

"Eh?!"

"You're so... nice," He almost spits out the last word as if it's an insult. 

"Is that a bad thing?"

Byakuya turns so that for once, he's fully facing him. "Not particularly. Just annoying to me a majority of the time."

Naegi laughs at this, and then an idea strikes him. 

He grabs Togami's wrist and leads the begrudgingly following boy to an oak tree. 

"Let's climb!" He says with an excited smile. 

Byakuya, cheeks dusted pink, yanks his hand back. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, you haven't done this in forever right? Well, me neither! Let's just have fun for a little bit."

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Bet you I can win a climbing race."

Byakuya furrows his eyebrows and a smug smile sweeps his face. "You'd never." 

* * *

 

"The world does look smaller from up here," Naegi comments.

"Told you. Everything's meaningless."

"You sound like a total drag, Togami, we're in a tree for christs sake be more fun!"

Togami takes a leaf from the branch above the one they're sat and flicks it to the ground. In a monotone voice he says, "Yay. Leaves."

Makoto snorts and covers his mouth as he giggles wildly. Byakuya huffs a small laugh and looks down to the base of the tree. 

"You're funny when you're not brooding, Togami."

"I'm always brooding, fool."

When they climb out of the tree the sky has settled into bright pinks and soft oranges painted like a canvas. 

"Your family makes me nervous," Makoto finally admits. 

"Join the club," Togami snorts. "You're a great actor though, pretending like you belong with this class."

Naegi lets the insult roll off of him.

"At least we haven't had to awkwardly kiss yet."

"Well, we're gonna." He responds, turning to Naegi and wrapping an arm around his waist. "My families watching from the living room window, at least four of them. Be natural."

He pulls him close and uses his other hand to brush back some of Naegi's hair, kissing him before he has a chance to think. 

It's warm and soft but he feels Togami's hand tighten in his hair, almost as a reminder to act like they've done this before. Naegi wraps his arms around the other and kisses back, nearly melting into it. 

When Byakuya pulls away, Makoto can't tell if he wishes it never happened or it never had to end. 

"You need practice," Byakuya mutters just inches away from his face, the two boys still intertwined in the back yard. 

When they enter the sliding glass door, fingers laced together, various siblings give Byakuya obnoxious winks and whistles. 

Makoto's lead upstairs to one of the many guest bedrooms. 

"We'll be sleeping here."

" _We'll_?"

"What kind of couple would we be if we didn't sleep in the same room?"

After changing into pajamas, Naegi sits alone in the bedroom. Byakuya is downstairs with his family, giving his 'boyfriend' the much needed recharge time. 

He lays down, eyes focuses on the decorative swirls on the ceiling. Enjoying a kiss from your fake boyfriend that much should be a crime. 

> **smarterthanyou:** hello twink
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Kyoko I'm having a crisis 
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** whats new
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Seriously!!!
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** is this about togami
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Yeah...Idk..Things are weird.
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** listen. whatever feelings you're having are normal and i'm here if you need to talk
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Thx :) You miss me?
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** wouldn't you like to know weather boy.

Byakuya walks in and shuts the door softly behind him. 

"Sorry about how obnoxious they all are," He mumbles. 

"Don't apologize for things you can't control," Naegi muses as a callback to their previous conversation. 

Byakuya actually gives him a small smile accompanied with a head shake. 

After changing, Togami settles beside him in the bed, pulling covers over him. 

"Turn off the lamp, would you?" He asks, turning to face the middle of the bed. Naegi does as told and stays laying on his back, worried that if he looks at Byakuya he'll turn into a fire hydrant. 

"So... your family really reacted to our.. kiss."

"Certainly. Probably because you were sloppy," He teases, catching the others eye despite them bathing in darkness. 

"Sorry, Haven't really had too much practice, you know." Byakuya scoots closer, the warmth radiating off of his body. The only thing Naegi can see is the outline of his face and the gentle blue haze of his eyes. 

"Clearly. My family will get suspicious if you look like such an amateur."

Makoto finally turns his body so they're both facing one another and despite his better judgment replies, "What can we do about that?"

Byakuya leans in first, Makoto swears, but when their lips meet for a second time, it's less soft and more of a desperate declaration. 

Neither new what the declaration was of, exactly; seven and a half minutes later, however, they're clutching one another and panting for air and neither says a word until Byakuya mutters...

"That was... slightly better."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a commenta? mayhaps a kudos? or your credit card nu-


	3. forelsket - the euphoric while beginning to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not a bad person, Togami, I will tell you that over and over until you believe it. I'm nice because I want to be,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some gay ass fluff

 

> **smarterthanyou:** don't worry, i know how to solve your predicament. 
> 
> _**smarterthanyou has added rockinlesb, sapphicswimmer, and GentleGiant** _
> 
> **rockinlesb:** YOOO WASSUP
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Kyoko? What?
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** makoto here thinks he's into a boy he's fake-dating. lesbians! give him your wisdom!
> 
> **sapphicswimmer** : Oh! Naegi you're having boy troubles?
> 
> **GentleGiant:** I'm here to help in any way I can
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Okay so who are you guys? I clearly know at least a couple of you but I'm confuse!
> 
> **smarterthanyou:**  @.sapphicswimmer is asahina, you know her clearly, @.GentleGiant is her gf, Sakura, and @.rockinlesb is ibuki, a friend from communications class. she's a lesbian. 
> 
> **hopeboyy:** I figured as much! Thank you all for being here
> 
> **rockinlesb:** WAiT! i know some1 who can help! her name is miu, i met her at a party, shes hot, and a complete and utter disaster
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** she'll fit right in. 
> 
> _**rockinlesb has added pussydestroyer69** _
> 
> **pussydestroyer69:** WHAT THE FUCK IS UP !?
> 
> **sapphicswimmer:** Hiya!!
> 
> **pussydestroyer69:** SO why have i been added to this mess
> 
> **GentleGiant:** @.Naegi is having boy troubles
> 
> **pussydestroyer69:** kn0w nothing about boys and EVERYTHING about troubles, im qualified 
> 
> **rockinlesb:** so, whatstha deal? 
> 
> **hopeboyy:** So. This boy asked me to fake date him and I agreed, and I've always sort of had a really weird thing for him but we kissed twice and once wasn't..in front of anyone and I'm all tangled up in feelings! He's not awake but he's sleeping next to me and I'm panickingg!
> 
> **pussydestroyer69:** damb boy! u fucked!
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** he really is huh
> 
> **GentleGiant:** You need to do what you feel is right
> 
> **sapphicswimmer:** Given what I know, he probably likes you back! Just take things slow and do what makes you happy
> 
> **rockinlesbo:** ya! even if that means kissin him til u die!
> 
> **smarterthanyou:** at the end of the day, you're both huge nerds who clearly enjoy kissing one another.
> 
> **hopeboyy:** Thank you.. you were all huge helps, especially you miu
> 
> **pussydestroyer69:** U KNOW IT BITCH

Naegi glances at the sleeping boy beside him.

A contrast to how he usually looks, he seems fully at peace, a calm parting of the lips and eyes gently closed. his left hand is tucked under his face, his right splayed palm up.

Naegi places his phone to the side, laying his head back on the pillow. Resist the urge, resist the urge, resist-

He takes his hand, slipping his fingers to lace with the sleeping boys. Their fingers loosely tangled, Naegi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

His eyes only open when he feels the tallers fingers close around his, the pad of his thumb softly brushing against Naegi's hand.

Both boys clearly thought the other was asleep, and neither was willing to break that illusion for the other. So, in the spirit of dedication, they both drifted back off.

* * *

 

"They're so cute!"

"Can't believe this is candid!"

Naegi's eyes flutter open in confusion, meeting the eyes of Haruka Togami and another sister, he recalls her name being Shiori.

They're standing over the two, phone cameras being pointed. His cheeks flush red and he realizes their hands are still locked and Togami has his other arm draped over Makoto's waist.

"W-"

"Sh!" Haruka whispers, hand reaching to clasp over his mouth. "If he finds out we took pictures he'll skin us alive!"

After her hand drops he blinks rapidly.

"Why are you?" He whispers, hand slowly snaking from Byakuya's grip, making the sleeping boy stir.

"No no keep being adorable, we just wanted to document how sweet this is. We've never seen our brother in love before!" Shiori giggles as they both exit.

They didn't know Byakuya wasn't truly in love with him...

He takes his hand away from Byakuya and wiggles his way from out under his arm, standing up and putting his head in his hands.

"Gh? S' Morning..." Byakuya mumbles behind him. Naegi straightens himself out (both physically and metaphorically) and turns around.

Suddenly his attempts to be straightened fail due to the appearance of the other. Hooded eyes and messy hair, Byakuya looks like a drowsy zombie and yet... totally perfect.

"Too early," The boy groans, covering his face with a pillow.

Naegi smiles with ruffled eyebrows, "It's almost ten a.m."

"My case still stands!" He mumbles from the pillow.

"Do we have breakfast plans?" He asks, changing into another plain white button-up.

"I don't know," He sighs, dropping the pillow from his face. "I hope not."

"And why's that?" Naegi asks as Byakuya stands and stretches.

"Because I hate having to pretend so much. I'm killing brain cells."

The blonde pulls his shirt off and despite desperately not wanting to, he watches the stretch of his shoulders and the small freckles on his back. He says something, but Makoto misses it, turning his head away and ignoring the heat in his face.

* * *

 

"Why in the world are we going to a trampoline park?" Byakuya grumbles, sitting in the driver's seat. Makoto is in the passengers, of course, and Haruka, Shiori, and a brother named Daiki shit in the back. All of these siblings are in high-school, and their excitement is radiating onto Naegi.

"It'll be fun! I've always wanted to go, they have rooms just made of trampolines and there are foam pits!" Haruka cheers, brushing her hair with a comb as she talks.

"I'm excited for the food," Daiki snorts.

Byakuya glances to Naegi from the corner of his eye, using the hand not on the wheel to open his palm up on the center council.

"Hm?" Naegi mumbles, looking at him with confusion.

"Hold my hand, dumbass," He mutters.

Naegi smiles and links their fingers, trying not to giggle at the whispers in the back of the car.

When they get to the park, they all have to change into weird jumpsuits, (Byakuya complains greatly), and they each walk into the park, the girls tying their hair back.

"You excited?" Naegi asks as they all pay.

"Not at all," He grumbles, looking at Naegi with squinted eyes.

"Aw c'mon, it's a good way to blow off steam?"

Daiki snorts, patting Naegi on the shoulder. (Despite Naegi being a college student, Daiki stands a good five inches taller than him.

"Hey Byakuya, I bet I can do a cooler flip into the foam pit," He bets, immediately turning around Byakuya's mood.

"Try me."

About fifteen minutes later they're both laying in giant foam cubes laughing and covering their mouths.

Seeing Byakuya having genuine fun was like a beam of light to Naegi, a rare peak of sunshine behind the clouds. He gets an urge, something quite silly and romantic, but he figures it'd be good considering the family in the room.

He climbs out, taking a running start and screaming, "Catch me!"

Byakuya, with wide eyes, opens his arms and attempts to catch the smaller, instead the two fall into the abyss of foam cubes. Makoto laughs, attempting to ignore how close the two are and how Byakuya is smiling at him just inches away.

"Fucking dumbass," He mumbles, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Naegi kisses back despite them being hidden by the foam. Theoretically, there was so reason for this kiss, but there was also no reason for the one last night.

* * *

 

One of the things that stick out to Naegi about his time here was how odd Byakuya's relationship with his father was. He seemed less like a dad, and more like a boss.

"Can I ask you something?" Makoto asks as they're laying in the dark. The clock reads 11:49 pm, and once again Togami is just a silhouette a few inches away.

"Eh?"

"You gave me a confusing answer when I asked you this previously, but it's still on my mind and I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I-"

"Just ask, Naegi."

"Are you... Closed off and defensive because of your father? Does it bother you?"

There's silence, but Naegi can tell it's because he's thinking.

"One, I am not defensive-"

"Proving my point."

"And also... I cannot blame who I am on him. I'm closed off, aggressive, and maybe a little defensive but it's not because of him. It's because of my brains reactions to not really having a father."

Naegi sits up, looking at the other. "That's ridiculous and we both know it. It's not your fault you're treated like an employee!"

"It's also not entirely his fault! I'm rude to everyone and no matter how much I can admit it, I can't change it."

"You can though," He mutters in response, brushing a lock of Byakuya's hair back despite his better judgment. "You're in control of who you are now, but you're not in control of what you've been through. You're in control of who you get to be from this day forward."

Byakuya is silent, looking at him through the dark with almost an admiration.

"You're such a good person," He says quietly. "I hate how good of a person you are."

Naegi places his hand on top of Togami's, lightly brushing the skin with his thumb. "Yeah, I know."

They sit in silence for a while. Byakuya sits up and motions for Makoto to sit against the headboard. After he does, he leans his head on the chest of the other and drapes an arm lazily across his waist.

"I'm too comfortable with you," He speaks. "It bothers the fuck out of me how easy you are to talk to. You're kind and you don't expect anything in return. My friendships and bonds have always been transactions. I do something minimal for them, they do something back and they expect it. With you, you try and help me and anyone else no matter what without expecting anything back. I asked you to be my fake partner and you didn't even ask for money or a task; you're just so goddamn nice."

"You're not a bad person, Togami, I will tell you that over and over until you believe it. I'm nice because I _want_ to be," As he speaks, Naegi gently runs his fingers through Byakuya's surprisingly soft hair.

"It's not that easy for me. I've tried to be nice, But I don't see any use for it. No matter how nice I am, people treat me like I'm a tool for success."

"You mean to your father?"

Togami purses his lips.

"Sorry, maybe that was too blunt-"

"No, you're right. My father. I'm gonna cut our trip short. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, on the first we leave."

Naegi's movements pause. "Why?" He asks, trying not to sound alarmed.

"Being around my father is too much for me. Makes me feel more defensive and like I have to be a certain way and I'm so sick of it."

"If that's what you want, we'll do that."

Byakuya sighs softly, rolling off of Naegi and gazing towards the ceiling.

"Thank you."

"Of course-"

"No. Thank you for being a good person. It's kind of inspiring. Even if you're a too soft pushover that's basically an obedient puppy-"

Makoto laughs and lays down, turning just his head towards the other.

"Well, you're haughty and too vain."

"Well, I already know that!"

They share a smile and Byakuya leans over, lightly brushing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, wimp."

"Goodnight, snob."

They both close their eyes, warm under the same blanket, thinking about the same thing.

Are they ready for their time together to end so soon?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leava a comment or some kudos!!! angst may be incoming. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos or comments if you liked! So excited to start this fic.


End file.
